


In Sickness and In Health

by aburnishedthrone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami's sick. Joe proves what a great boyfriend he is by taking care of him.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt someone left about Rami having a stomachache and Joe taking care of him!

“You look horrible,” Joe says.

Rami whines from the couch. He’s covered in several blankets and he does really look awful. He didn’t look this bad when he left for work last night. Rami is always tired and grumpy after long late night shoots. But it’s never been this bad. Joe wonders if he’s pushing himself too hard on Mr. Robot’s last season. 

“I don’t feel great,” Rami says. Even his voice sounds weak and hoarse. He has three blankets but he’s still shivering.

Joe makes a sympathetic noise. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach hurts.” 

Joe sits on the couch and puts his hand to Rami’s forehead. It’s warm. “I think you’re coming down with something,” Joe says.

“It’s just a stomachache,” Rami insists.

Joe thinks it’s more than that. Rami’s nose is red and his face is flushed. Joe definitely thinks he’s getting sick. The stomachache is just the start.

“You stay here. I’ll be right back,” he says. He pulls the blankets up over Rami’s shoulders and tucks him in. He kisses Rami’s forehead before leaving the room. 

He finds the tylenol in the bathroom cabinet. He takes the bottle and the box of tissues into living room and puts them on the table near the couch. He then goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“You need to take some medicine,” he says. “It’ll make your stomach feel better.”

He helps Rami sit up and then gives him the glass of water. Rami’s hands shake as he tries to drink the water and swallow the pills. He must be really sick if it’s causing this much trouble.

Rami coughs after he takes the tylenol and Joe rubs his back gently. Rami slumps into him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t like being sick,” Rami says, miserable.

“You’ll feel better soon,” Joe replies. He urges Rami to lay back down and rearranges the blankets back on top of him. “I’m gonna go make you some soup.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Joe smiles at him. “I want to.”

Joe makes some tea first. He finds a box of chamomile in the cupboard. He sets the kettle on the stove and looks for soup ingredients while the water heats. When it’s ready, he pours it into the mug. He lets it cool off a tiny bit before he puts some honey in and brings it to Rami.

Rami smiles when Joe gives him the mug of tea. He looks like he’s ready to fall asleep. Joe double checks that Rami has enough blankets and is comfortable before he goes back to his soup. 

They don’t have any vegetables in the fridge. Or chicken. Or soup stock. The only thing Joe can find are some cans of chicken soup. He could go out and buy groceries but he doesn’t want to leave Rami alone. He thinks he could also call for some takeout, but he doesn’t know how long it’ll take to arrive.

So canned chicken soup seems like the best option. He opens up two cans and puts them into a pot. He sets the soup on simmer. 

While he waits for the soup to heat he steps back into the living room to check on Rami. He’s fallen asleep. One of the blankets has fallen away and Joe pulls it back up over Rami. When he returns to the kitchen, he compiles a mental list of groceries they’re going to need. If Rami’s still sick by tomorrow, they’ll need more tissues and some cough medicine. Definitely some actual food and not the canned stuff.

Rami is still sleeping even once the soup is done. Joe takes it off the burner and covers it to keep it warm until Rami wakes up. He looks so peaceful that Joe doesn’t want to wake him up just so he can eat. It can wait.

Joe sits on the couch with Rami, cuddling up behind him and being careful not to wake him up. The sound of Rami’s breathing and the warmth from him and the blankets eventually make Joe fall asleep.

He wakes an hour later. Rami’s still sleeping. When Joe looks at the time, he realizes it’s getting close to dinnertime. He so comfortable that he doesn’t want to move. But he forces himself off the couch.

Joe goes back to the kitchen because they’re both going to need to eat. He puts the soup back on the stove and waits there for it to get warm again. He makes a sandwich for himself while he waits for Rami’s soup to finish. When it’s done, he pours it into a bowl and brings it back to the living room.

“Hey, time to wake up,” he says. He shakes Rami gently.

Rami yawns and curls closer into the blankets. “I want to sleep some more.”

He’s always whiny when he’s sick. Joe really shouldn’t find it adorable, but he does. He can’t help but find everything Rami does adorable.

“You need to eat something.” When Rami refuses to budge, Joe resorts to pleasing. “Rami, babe, please. You need something in your stomach. You’ll feel better.”

Rami sighs, but sits up on the couch. He takes the bowl of soup from Joe and takes a few spoonfuls. While he’s busy easy, Joe goes back to refresh Rami’s cup of tea. 

When he comes back, he puts the tea on the table before he climbs onto the couch and sits behind Rami. He pulls Rami back against his chest. “You feeling any better?”

“A little,” Rami says. 

Joe makes sure Rami eats at least half the soup before he takes the bowl from him. He starts to get up to go place it in the dishwasher. But then Rami lets out a distressed sound.

“Stay,” he says. He tugs on Joe’s sleeve and pouts.

“I’ll be right back.”

“No,” he demands. “I don’t want you to go. I’m sick and want you to stay.”

“You’re bossy when you’re sick,” Joe says. He smiles and sits back down. Rami leans into him immediately. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Joe kisses his forehead and wraps his arms around Rami. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“Love you,” Rami mumbles. He sounds like he’s ready to fall asleep again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel to this now: [Get Well Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993022/)


End file.
